Color Fate
by Hyunha69
Summary: Hidup bukan hanya sekedar hitam dan putih. Begitu pula dengan sebuah takdir/Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa hujan turun?/ Dan apa itu kebahagiaan? Sesungguhnya sebuah kata bahagia takkan ada tanpa rasa sakit. Kebahagiaan itu, pantaskan aku mendapatkanya? SasuHina, RnR


Color Fate

Cast: Uciha Sasuke, Hinata Hyuuga

Pair: SasuHina

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typos, OOC, dalam masa pembelajaran.

Summary: Hidup bukan hanya sekedar hitam dan putih. Begitu pula dengan sebuah takdir/Apa kau pernah berpikir kenapa hujan turun?/ Dan apa itu kebahagiaan? Sesungguhnya sebuah kata bahagia takkan ada tanpa rasa sakit. Kebahagiaan itu, pantaskan aku mendapatkanya? SasuHina, RnR

Read-Review, No Bash

Aku ingin hidup

Hidup bukan hanya hitam dan putih -Hyuga Hinata-

.

Pagi ini pagi yang sangat cerah. Matahari di bulan april bersinar begitu terang namun sama sekali tak menyengat melainkan hangat. Udara pun berhembus dengan tenang dan menyegarkan.

Di bawah sebuah pohon, tampak seorang gadis tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Gadis dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit, dipadu dengan sweater rajut berwarna putih gading itu tampak diam menatap lurus ke depan ke arah di mana sebuah bunga berukuran sedang, dan berkelopak putih bersih tengah tumbuh sendirian.

Tak peduli dengan angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dengan lembut, gadis itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya guna menjalankan kursi rodanya lebih dekat kearah dimana bunga tersebut tumbuh.

"Kau bunga yang sangat cantik. Tapi, kenapa kau tumbuh sendirian?", tanyanya sendiri begitu polos saat sudah berada tepat di depan bunga tersebut.

Gadis tersebut begitu cantik dengan helaian rambut indigo sepunggung yang terurai dengan bebasnya. Kulitnya putih bersih namun terlihat pucat dan juga bibir tipis yang juga sama pucatnya. Bukankah udara di bulan april seharusnya begitu hangat? Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk gadis ini. Gadis tersebut masih setia menatap bunga tersebut tak peduli dengan keadaannya, sebelum sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Nona, kenapa nona berada di luar?", tampak seorang gadis lain menghampiri gadis yang ia sebut nona dengan nada khawatir dan napas yang terengah-engah karena berlari. Hinata hanya memandangnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku nona. Nona pasti sangat kedinginan", lanjutnya sembari memakaikan sebuah syal pada nonanya dan juga sehelai selimut tebal di pangkuannya demi membuat nonanya tetap hangat.

"Matsuri chan", merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis yang ternyata bernama Matsuri tersebut menoleh.  
"Iya nona?"

"Kenapa bunga itu tumbuh sendirian?", mendengar pertanyaan dari nonanya membuat Matsuri sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti arah pandang nonanya. Dan melihat sebuah bunga yang tumbuh dengan cantiknya. Matsuri tampak kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya ia pun menjawab, "M-mungkin, seperti inilah takdir yang harus bunga itu jalani nona".

Gadis tampak tersenyum mendengarnya, "Benar juga. sebuah takdir". Sedangkan Matsuri hanya menatap nonanya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Lebih baik kita segera masuk nona. Terlalu lama berada di luar tidak baik juga untuk kesehatan nona", bujuk Matsuri.

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Nona-",

"Apa kau membawa cermin Matsuri-chan?"

"Ya?"

Mendengar permintaan itu, Matsuri segera merogoh saku belakang celananya dimana ia biasa menyimpan cermin lipatnya kemudian memberikan kepada nonanya.  
"Bukankah aku terlihat seperti mayat hidup? Wajahku tampak pucat", dengan tersenyum tenang gadis tersebut berucap saat melihat refleksi wajahnya yang pucat di cermin yang ia pegang. Dan membuat Matsuri yang berdiri disampingnya sedikit miris mendengarnya.

"N-nona?"

"Ini wajar saja kan, mengingat aku yang akan segera m-"

"Nona Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Nona akan selalu sehat", potong Matsuri cepat. Dan membuat gadis itu-Hinata, menoleh kearahnya.

"Jadi, saya mohon nona tidak berkata seperti itu lagi", lanjutnya dan kemudian tersenyum pada nonanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman serupa dari Hinata. Meskipun sebenarnya hatinya begitu sedih mengingat keadaan nonanya. Tapi, setidaknya ia harus tetap tersenyum untuk membuat nonanya tetap kuat.

"Kita harus segera kembali nona", Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian dengan perlahan Matsuri mulai mendorong kursi roda Hinata.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir dua tahun aku berada di tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku harus menjalani terapi yang melelahkan, obat-obatan, jarum yang menusuk kulit seolah menjadi suatu kebutuhan wajib untukku. Begitu menyakitkan hingga rasanya kau hampir mati. Dan sekarang harus menerima bahwa aku mulai tak bisa apa-apa. Aku mulai merasa cepat lelah, maka dari itu aku harus menggunakan alat bantu berupa kursi roda. Aku rindu menyentuh tanah, rindu berlari dan berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri tanpa alat. Tapi, sepertinya semua hanya akan menjadi sebuah keinginan tanpa mampu aku wujudkan.

Ibu, apakah ini benar-benar kehidupan yang harus aku terima? Beginikah kehidupan yang harus aku jalani? Disaat aku merasa semua tak adil, apakah aku tetap harus menjalaninya? Sebenarnya aku tak ingin menjadi lemah dengan merasa tak bersyukur dan menyalahkan takdir seperti ini.

Sampai di kamarnya, Hinata kemudian berdiri dengan dibantu oleh Matsuri perlahan Hinata menaiki ranjangnya. "Aku membawa beberapa buku baru untuk nona baca jika nona merasa bosan".

Matsuri terlihat mengeluarkan bermacam-macam buku dari dalam tas yang ia bawa dan menunjukkannya pada Hinata dengan nada gembira seperti biasannya. Sementara Hinata hanya duduk memperhatikannya.

"Aku juga membeli boneka barbie ini untuk nona", Matsuri menunjukkan dan kemudian menyodorkan boneka barbie yang ia beli pada Hinata dengan wajah senang.

Hinata masih terdiam, menatap kearah Matsuri dan boneka yang disodorkannya secara bergantian, "Matsuri chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi", tutur Hinata polos.

Mendengar penolakan secara tak langsung dari nonanya, Matsuri perlahan menarik tanganya dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk kecewa. "Aku bercanda", dengan gerakan cepat Hinata mengambil bonekanya dari tangan Matsuri kemudian tertawa lebar. "N-nona...kupikir nona benar-benar tidak menyukainnya"

Hinata tersenyum, "Bonekanya cantik. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukainnya? Arigatou Matsuri chan".

"Sama-sama nona", Matsuri balas tersenyum riang. Mereka berdua tampak saling melempar senyum dan membuat Matsuri sedikit bersyukur dalam hati.

Tapi, senyum tersebut tak bertahan lama saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Matsuri tahu jika ini adalah waktu bagi nonanya untuk diperiksa.

Membuka pintu tampak seorang dokter muda tampan dan perawatnya telah berdiri di depan pintu lengkap dengan obat dan beberapa alat seperti suntik dll di nampan yang ia bawa. Matsuri membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan dokter dan perawatnya masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?", sapa dokter muda tampan berambut merah tersebut dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku baik, seperti yang kau lihat Sasori-kun", jawab Hinata balas tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berulang kali untuk jangan melepaskan infusnya?", kali ini Sasori berucap dengan nada sedikit membentak sembari membantu Hinata berbaring sementara perawatnya memasang infus Hinata kembali. Dan kemudian ia mulai memeriksa Hinata.

"Rasanya sakit saat membawanya jalan-jalan", jawab Hinata enteng sembari memainkan bonekanya. Dan mendengarnya membuat Sasori maupun Matsuri terdiam. "Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh melepaskannya begitu saja" lanjut sasori kembali memeriksa hinata.

Matsuri tetap berada di dalam ruangan saat Hinata di periksa. Jarum infus yang semula di lepas paksa oleh Hinata juga telah dipasang kembali seperti semula. Matsuri juga melihat saat nonanya sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas seprei ranjangnya demi mengurangi rasa sakit dari beberapa suntikan yang ia dapatkan di tubuhnya. Bahkan Matsuri sampai mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak tega melihat nonanya menahan rasa sakit seperti itu. Matsuri tahu jika nonanya akan mengalami 3 kali pemeriksaan dalam sehari. Dan hal ini sudah berlangsung selama hampir 2 tahun.

Dulu ibu pernah berkata, 'Disaat dunia terasa begitu sulit, anggap saja semua hanya mimpi'. Kata-kata ibu masih sangat jelas terngiang di kepalaku. Tapi, ibu..apakah ibu berbohong? Meskipun aku menganggap semua hanya mimpi, rasa sakit ditubuhku selalu membuatku terjaga dan membuatku sadar bahwa rasa sakit ini nyata. Fakta bahwa aku mungkin akan segera mati itu juga nyata. Dan semua yang akan terjadi padaku itu juga nyata. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha semua terasa begitu sia-sia.

"Istirahatlah! Katakan padaku jika kau merasa ada yang sakit, apa kau mengerti hmm?".

Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengangguk,  
"Aku tahu Sasori-kun. Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali".

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata membuat Sasori sedikit mendengus kesal. Kemudian berbalik memandang Matsuri dan mulai menceramahinya supaya tidak membiarkan Hinata melepas infusnya lagi dab bla bla. Dan Matsuri hanya menunduk dan mengangguk mengerti. Mendengarnya membuat dahi Hinata sedikit berkedut, 'Ya ampun ternyata ada juga laki-laki yang begitu cerewet sepertinya'.

Tak tahan mendengarnya Hinata pun segera menyela, "Sasori-kun, bukankah kau juga harus memeriksa pasien lainya?", dengan tersenyum Hinata mengingatkan. Namun, tampaknya Hinata mencoba mengusirnya dengan halus.

Benar juga! Meskipun dengan sedikit menggerutu karena ucapanya dicela akhirnya Sasori pun beranjak pergi juga. "Kau harus ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi hm?", ingatnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah kepergian dokternya Hinata nampak bernapas lega dan menatap Matsuri dengan senyum gembira.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di sisi ranjangnya, dengan perlahan senyum diwajahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan sendu. Saat itu Hinata melihat ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan tertiup angin dengan bebasnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Tidak ada isak tangis, jeritan atau apapun dari nonannya. Melihat nonanya menangis membuat Matsuri terkejut dan khawatir hingga berniat bertanya. Namun, pada akhirnya Matsuri menekan suarannya dan mengurungkan niatnya dengan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tahu jika nonanya telah banyak mengalami masa-masa sulit.

Lalu apa gunanya aku menjalani pengobatan yang melelahkan ini jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati juga? Apakah ini yang disebut dengan putus asa? Ibu, setidaknya aku ingin memanfaatkan waktuku yang tak banyak ini untuk sesuatu yang berharga. Menikmati hidup yang tak pernah aku jamah. Apakah aku pantas?

Setelah berjalan dengan sedikit susah payah, akhirnya Hinata sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan 'Akasuna no Sasori', nama seorang teman sekaligus dokter yang merawatnya selama ini. Dengan napas terengah Hinata sejenak menyandarkan lengannya di tembok sisi kanan pintu.

"Hanya berjalan sedikit saja, dan aku sudah merasa lelah", Hinata tampak tersenyum miris.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin Matsuri menemani dan membantunya berjalan menemui Sasori. Tapi, melihat Matsuri tidur dengan nyenyak membuatnya tak tega dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian. Setelah menghembuskan napas sejenak, dengan mantab Hinata perlahan mengulurkan tanganya, mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama menunggu, pintu di depannya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda tampan berperawakan tinggi, berambut merah lengkap dengan setelah jas putih dokternya, Sasori.

Sasori terlihat terkejut mendapati Hinata yang tampak begitu pucat, dengan peluh diwajahnya serta membawa kantong infus di tangan kirinya tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangannya.

Dengan tersenyum Hinata menyapa, "Hai Sasori-kun".

"Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau berjalan sendirian seperti ini? Dimana Matsuri? Apa kau merasa ada yang sakit?", Sasori bertanya bertubi-tubi yang sarat dengan nada khawatir.

"Tenanglah Sasori-kun. Sebenarnya, a-ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu".

Ya, aku Hyuga Hinata akan berusaha mendapatkannya.

"Apa kau gila! Tubuhmu tak akan bisa bertahan dan yang lebih parah kau akan muntah darah Hinata", Sasori berucap dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Sementara Hinata terlihat tak goyah sama sekali.

"Rasa sakit yang seperti apa lagi yang harus kutahan? Katakan padaku!", tegas Hinata dan membuat Sasori terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hinata dengar! Aku akan segera mendapatkan donor jantung yang cocok untukmu. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi hmm?", Sasori masih tampak membujuk dan meyakinkan Hinata untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Namun, sepertinya sia-sia saja saat melihat Hinata yang masih tetap bungkam. Membuat Sasori menghela napas berat.

"Bagaimana jika gagal?"

"Maka biarkanlah aku mati", Hinata berujar dengan lantang dan tegas, membuat Sasori lagi-lagi tertegun.

"Selama ini aku selalu bertahan dan kau yang paling tahu akan hal itu Sasori-kun. Aku sudah memutuskannya dan aku tak akan berubah pikiran. Kita lakukan operasi dan terapi selama setahun jika aku masih bisa bertahan hidup", lanjutnya.

Sasori tahu jika keputusan Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa diubah. Menghela napas berat Sasori tampak menundukkan wajahnya, menyesal karena ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Hinata. Melihat hal itu, Hinata perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Sasori yang besar dan hangat dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin dan pucat.

"Aku mohon padamu Sasori-kun. Hanya ini lah satu-satunya permintaanku. Lakukan operasi huh?" Hinata tampak memohon.

Balas menggenggam tangan Hinata dan meski berat Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Hinata, "Bertahanlah. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan bertahan".

Dengan senyum mengembang Hinata menganguk dengan antusias,  
"Ehmm, aku pasti akan bertahan".

,,sebuah kebebasan menjalani hidup dengan normal tanpa infus, jarum suntik, obat-obatan, kursi roda, dan rumah sakit. Aku tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati. Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin mencoba dan berusaha sekali lagi agar aku bisa menikmati sedikit kehidupan yang pernah ibu tinggali.  
. Aku pantas mendapatkannya kan, Ibu?

.  
Again and again~ Yozoh

.  
Tbc

A/N: Newbie, mohon bantuannya


End file.
